


Warriors Lemons

by ShadowBlaziken



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Cats, F/M, Lemon, Lemons, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBlaziken/pseuds/ShadowBlaziken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like trying to write something and improve my writing skills, and I've heard writing lemons is good for improving, so, why not? Rated M for a reason, don't read if you're not mature enough for lemons. My first time writing lemons, so they may be bad. Not doing Yaoi yet, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

So, I'm bored, so I figured I'd try my hand at writing some lemons. I've never done this before, so idk how well it'll turn out.  
I'll do normal, yuri, large groups, etc. No yaoi yet, sorry. Not gonna take all requests, and I might do some of my own ideas also. We'll see.

Entry Forms(for requests):

For existing characters:  
Cat 1:  
Cat 2:  
(add in cat 3, 4, 5, etc if needed)  
Scenario Details(love, lust, forced; how it came about, etc, etc):

For OCs:  
Short Description(can be point form) of Cat 1's skills, rank and appearance:  
Short Description(can be point form) of Cat 2's skills, rank and appearance:  
(add in cat 3, 4, 5, etc if needed)  
Scenario Details(love, lust, forced; how it came about, etc, etc):

List of Completed Chapters:

Hollyleaf/Fallen Leaves ('Requested' by me)

Nightmoon/Leafheart (Requested by BravestarBDB)  


Chapter(s) in Progress Currently:

Braveheart/Webclaw (Requested by BravestarBDB)

Chapter(s) in 'Limbo':  
(or in other words, I'm not doing this request yet because I'm not doing yaoi yet)

Patchtail/Hillpaw (Requested by Magpietail)

Putting this on both Fanfiction.net and AO3 bc why not.


	2. Ch. 1 (Hollyleaf/Fallen Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollyleaf has an issue that Fallen Leaves is more than happy to help her with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After thinking about it, I'll probably throw in Yaoi at a later date, as I don't feel confident in that department yet. Maybe when we get to like Ch. 7-10, if it lasts that long and if I feel I've done a decent job. Anyways, here's something I wrote up yesterday and today. I'll get on the requests ASAP.

Hollyleaf sighed as she stared into the endless stone walls of the tunnels. She was homesick, she realized, with a painful pang in her heart. _I do miss home a lot, I guess. The open spaces, hills, and trees, the relaxing breezes of fresh air, and of course, my clanmates._ She sighed again as her thoughts dipped towards her brothers, and then, her parents. _And that's why I can never return. I can't go back to them, now that I've betrayed them. But I had to let the truth out. I couldn't just stay silent about the cats who shattered the Warrior Code, and I couldn't live with myself if I let a bunch of deceitful liars break the code unpunished._ Her pelt prickled as her mind flickered to thoughts of the corruption in the clans. How Crowfeather and Leafpool broke all the rules, just to be together a day and come back. How Squirrelflight lied to everyone, trying to save her wretch of a sister. How the clans all disapproved of her revealing the treachery of her parents. She could see it all in her clanmates' eyes, the disapproval. That was when she knew should couldn't stay. Could never stay. Now, all she had were these tunnels, for the rest of her days. But, at least she had one thing down here to keep her sane.

A smile came to her lips, unbidden, as she thought of Fallen Leaves. The handsome, mysterious tom had accepted her into his home without a question, allowing her to stay here as long as she liked. He even caught prey for her, though he never seemed to take any for himself. Then again, maybe he just ate first, before he brought it back. Prey was a little scarce in the tunnels, so she could understand him being hungry. Especially if the mouse-brain was giving the bigger portions to her, as she suspected. He just looked so.. pale. It was hard to place a paw on it, but she certainly though something was off with the tom. Then again, he was the only friend she had down here, and she didn't want to scare him off by asking too many questions. _He'll tell me in time, if he wants to. Who am I to be questioning my host when I have even more secrets? Darker secrets, at that._

A voice shook Hollyleaf out of her thoughts.

"Hollyleaf?" She whirled around to face a familiar white and ginger tom. She was too busy thinking to notice him coming up behind her, she realized. Plus, he did have really silent paw-steps to begin with. Almost eerily silent. _Must be from living down here so long._

"Hey, Fallen Leaves," she mewed back politely.

"Feeling up for a hunting patrol?" Fallen Leaves asked in return, a soft smile chiseled into his features.

"Sure, why not. I could use a bite to eat. But, I want you to eat something too. I want to be sure you're not giving me more food than you're taking, or anything mouse-brained like that. Won't do either of us any good if you grow weak or sick from being chivalrous."

"Holly, I'm fine. I'm not in any danger of starving, trust me."

"I just want to be sure, I worry about you." Fallen Leaves sighed, though inwardly he was more happy to hear Hollyleaf cared about him than anything else.

"Fine, fine."

So, the two continued to travel for a while, throughout the myriad of passages in the tunnels. After a while of unsuccessful searching, Hollyleaf paused suddenly in her stride. Fallen Leaves couldn't help but notice this.

"You okay there, Holly?" She just nodded in reply.

"I'm fine. There's just this.. odd itch I'm feeling," Hollyleaf mewed back, a tad shyly. Her core was feeling really weird, all of a sudden. Kind of warm, and.. needy? Her eyes widened as she realized what the source of this was.

"Maybe it's a tick or something. Here, tell me where it is and I'll check for you." If cats could have blushed, Hollyleaf's cheeks would have been a dark scarlet. As is, her muscles tensed up, and her eyes were almost the size of a small mouse.

"N-no thanks, I'm fine, no need to worry," she replied, shakily.

"You sure? Some insect bites can carry disease, you know," came Fallen Leaves meow, polite as always.

Fallen Leaves couldn't help but be concerned about Hollyleaf. The moment she had entered the caves, his whole world had been shaken up, quite literally. He'd come upon her unconscious form, and the first thing he had noticed was how beautiful the young she-cat was. He'd shaken the thoughts out of his head, of course, and tended to her wounds, fully expecting to have to guide her out of the tunnels, just like every other stranger who'd entered them. Be it loners, rogues, kittypets, or these new Clan cats, Fallen Leaves had had many visitors before, but none ever stayed. Most had entered the tunnels seeking shelter from the rain, or to hide from something. A few had fallen in my accident, as well. The one thing that stayed the same is that they'd always be lost or injured and it'd be him, Fallen Leaves, who kindly helps them out, tends to their wounds, and guides them safely out. To say the forgotten almost-sharpclaw was lonely would be an understatement. The last time he'd actually had company that had stayed with him was before he'd entered the tunnels, with his friends or family. That, however, was a time so long ago Fallen Leaves could barely remember it. It'd been so long he couldn't even remember his mother's face, he noted sadly.

Rock came to talk with the young cat for a while after his untimely demise, telling him that his spirit would be free to join his ancestors in the stars after he'd completed his destiny. When Fallen Leaves asked Rock what he meant by that, he told him merely that a special cat will come, and you will find it in yourself what you need to be free after they come. He still had no idea what the second part meant, but he felt fairly confident that this special cat was Hollyleaf. Who else could it be, other than the one cat that had chosen to stay with him? He remembered clearly his surprise, and joy, at her telling him she wished to stay and explore his home, not leave.

Slowly, over the course of probably a couple moons, Fallen Leaves had taught the she-cat about the tunnels. How to tell if a tunnel was likely to be a dead end, where to find herbs in the tunnels, where prey likes to hide, and of course, where to go should another flood happen. He couldn't even stomach the thought of Hollyleaf dying like he had.

He had kept his crush on her silent, not knowing what to say. It'd probably been a thousand seasons since he had thought about someone in that way, and it was painful clear to himself how inexperienced and unsteady he was in the romantic department. All the same, he always made sure to keep and eye out for her, wanting her to be safe. He couldn't even be sure if he had a crush on her after all this time. Maybe he was just overjoyed to finally have a friend.

All the same, he was confused as to her sudden shy behaviour.

"I-it's okay. You don't need to worry about me. I'm f-fine," she mewed again, a tad more insistent, though the bashful quake in her voice stayed.

"Okay, okay, if you insist. Shall we carry on then?"

"Sure."

Just as he began to slip into a familiar stride alongside her, something caught his attention. A flowery, sweet scent, unfamiliar to him. It sent a rush of warmth throughout his body, especially to a certain.. place. He sighed as he felt himself slightly unsheathe. _What was that? More importantly, why does it make me feel so... energized?_ He tried to shake it off, and tilted his gaze ahead. Of course, what greeted his eyes was Hollyleaf, and not just anything about about Hollyleaf, but her rear end, and her tight, luscious curves. Trying unsuccessfully to ward off any dirtier thoughts, thoughts of him doing things with Hollyleaf entered his now-lustful mind.

_Hollyleaf was crouched down on the ground, a lusty smirk on her face. She slowly moved towards Fallen Leave's erect member, licking her lips. Softly, she slid her mouth onto his masculinity, enjoying the musky taste of it. She wrapped her tongue around it, ignoring the prick of his barbs as she pushed it against the side of her cheek and nibbled on it delicately. Fallen Leaves moaned at her pleasureful tongue as she proceeded to swirl him around in her mouth._

A soft mew shook him out of his thoughts.

"Fallen Leaves, you coming?" Hollyleaf mewed, trying to ignore the growing heat in her core. She had realized that the warmth was from her starting to be in heat, and was anxious to get the patrol over with and find a nice, quite spot to curl up and play with herself for a while, in an effort to relieve the lust that was beginning to flow through her. She turned around and looked around at Fallen Leaves, to try and figure out why he had stopped.

Her jaw fell slack as she noticed Fallen Leaves' now unsheathed and erect member. _He's so.. big._ She then mentally slapped herself. _You can control yourself, Hollyleaf. You can stop yourself from giving into your heat._ A slight purr escaped her mouth, before she tilted her eyes up to meet his. The lust in his eyes was painfully obvious, and she assumed the same was true for her too.

Fallen Leaves dipped his head away, breaking the connection to Hollyleaf's lust-filled emerald gaze. _I.. I don't know what I should do. It's taking everything in me not to just..._

"Uh.." he muttered, trying to think of something to say to make this less embarrassing. Hollyleaf slowly took a step forward, and he took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Doing so, he caught another whiff of the mysterious scent, causing him to grow even harder. He finally put the pieces together.

"You're in heat, aren't you Holly?" Hollyleaf merely nodded, before taking another step closer.

"I can't control myself. I need this now.. so badly," she whispered to him softly, giving into the hormones coursing through her.

"I.. don't think I can control myself either," he replied, dropping any efforts to hold back himself as well.

A sexy grin edged it's way onto Hollyleaf's features as she moved beside him. She slowly slid her tail onto his rock-hard member, stroking it with feather-light touches. Fallen Leaves let out a small moan at her ministrations, as she continued to rub her tail against it.

She then stopped, and dipped her head, taking in a deep whiff of his musky erection. She purred again, tentatively sticking out her tongue and taking a soft lick, as Fallen Leaves let out another moan. The warrior then moved her head forward, capturing his member in her mouth as she began to swirl it around in her mouth. She then began nibbling on it softly, while bobbing her head forward to take even more of his cock. Fallen Leaves started to thrust himself forward, pushing himself even deeper, down to Hollyleaf's warm throat.

Hollyleaf was at this point too lustful to even care about, let alone notice his barbs scratching her mouth, and continued to suck, rubbing her tongue along his sac, as she took his member deep in her throat.

"H-Holly, I'm cumming!" Fallen Leaves yowled, as he twitched and unleashed a load of steaming hot semen down Hollyleaf's throat. He pulled out as Hollyleaf licked the last drops of his spicy cum off his erection. She then licked her lips, before laying down, and spreading her legs, giving Fallen Leaves a clear look of her hardened nipples and dripping wet pussy.

"Well, big boy, aren't you going to return the favour?" she mewed in a husky, seductive voice. Fallen Leaves almost came right then, as he dipped his head toward her nipples, dragging his tongue and teeth over each one, slowly making his way down to her boiling-hot core. Hollyleaf was shaking with excitement as he brushed his nose against her swollen, wet lips.

"Please.. Please don't tease me.." she managed to get out as she panted. Hollyleaf wanted this more than anything in her entire life, and every moment she didn't get it her lust only increased. Fallen Leaves finally sunk his tongue into her tight core as she let out a loud, unabashed moan.

"F-Fallen Leaves.. ohhhhh..." Fallen Leaves continued to pleasure Hollyleaf with his tongue, licking up all her sweet, delicious juices from her damp pussy. He pulled out after a moment, much to Hollyleaf's displeasure.

"Please.." she whined, begging him for release. Fallen Leaves grinned at the sight before him. Hollyleaf, laid out before him, pussy dripping, nipples hard, and intense lust and want consuming her viridian eyes, the only thing going through her mind being how much she wanted him.

"Get into a hunting crouch." He replied, unable to resist the need to full her with his rock-hard masculinity. Hollyleaf promptly rolled over and crouched in about 3 seconds, rump quivering as she waited for him. Fallen Leaves moved up behind her, positioning himself towards her still-dripping core. With one quick movement, he thrusted into her, forcefully. Hollyleaf let out the loudest moan yet as he slid his entire length into her tight, slick entrance.

"Holly.. you're so tight..." he meowed between pants, thrusting at a medium pace into her, over and over. In contrast, Hollyleaf's reply was a lot louder, practically a yell.

"Fallen Leaves, you're so big! Go faster! Fill me up with your huge cock!" Fallen Leaves quickly increased his pace to blindingly-fast movements, as Hollyleaf found her own rhythm, thrusting her hips back into Fallen Leaves at the same time he was moving towards her. She moaned again, slicing the air with her deafening cries of pleasure.

At this point, Fallen Leaves could feel he was close to the end, and couldn't last much longer in the inferno that was Hollyleaf's tight pussy. However, he continued to hold it in as long as possible, not wanting this incredibly pleasure to end. Hollyleaf, however, couldn't last much longer. With one final, devastating thrust, Fallen Leaves slammed into her g-spot directly, earning an even louder yowl from his partner.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" she screamed, as her core tensed up around his thick cock, releasing a stream of cum all over it, and all over him. At the same time, Fallen Leaves finally let go, releasing thick ropes of his cum into Hollyleaf's awaiting hole. As Fallen Leaves pulled out, the mixture of fluids began to drip out of her overflowing pussy onto the stone floor below.

Still panting, Hollyleaf turned to Fallen Leaves, smiling.

"Need some help cleaning off?" she mewed, staring at the white juices coating his fur. Without waiting for a response, she slid her tongue onto his rapidly deflating member, taking a taste of the mixed juices for herself. She immediately purred at the taste, a perfect combination of sweet, salty, and spicy. Fallen Leaves sighed at the feeling of her soft tongue on him again. He took a glance at her still-dripping core and grinned himself.

As she finished cleaning him off, he quickly darted to her pussy and stuck his tongue in, lapping up the flood of cum inside, enjoying the unique, sweet taste of Hollyleaf's core. She moaned once, then twice, as his tongue slurped her clean. Her energy spent, Hollyleaf curled up around Fallen Leaves, tired.

"That was... fun. Let's... do it... again... sometime..." she muttered, her words slurring as she fell asleep on Fallen Leaves' flank, cozily wrapped around the ancient cat.

Fallen Leaves couldn't help but let out a small purr as he looked at the beautiful she-cat beside him, entwined perfectly with him.

"Love you, Holly," he whispered softly, as he laid down against her chest and fell asleep to the delicate beat of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollyleaf's one of my favourites to throw in these scenarios, what can I say. Wanted to write something a little sweet and loving to start off with, though it ended up being pretty lusty as I thought up a scenario. I was actually originally thinking of doing something with like Hollyleaf/Breezepelt where he blackmails Hollyleaf in order to keep her being alive a secret, but as I thought about it this seemed a lot better. Also this is over 3k words, wow. I doubt OC-based ones will end up being this long, at the very least. I'm pretty sure it's mostly because I started out setting the scene a lot and knew the characters fairly well. Plus I'm just talking a lot here. Anyways, any critique that isn't 'omg u suck nver rite agin!' or 'go die in a fucking hole!' is wholeheartedly encouraged. Feel free to call me out on something you didn't like, thought was bad, or just seemed odd to you. I want to know what I've down wrong so I can improve, and I also don't mind explaining my thought process if something didn't make sense to you. Feel free to tell me what you did like though, too, as it's nice to know what you guys enjoyed specifically also.
> 
> Anyways, request-wise, if I start doing Yaoi I will probably come back to Magpietail's request. As is I'm definitely doing BravestarBDB's request of Nightmoon/Leafheart next because I feel this one better and have a better idea of where to go with it. Also, I'll probably throw up a poll for when I don't have any requests I feel I can do at the time or want to do, but want to put up content.
> 
> I'll just throw in bloopers I find during proofreading if they're remotely funny."Won't do either of us any good if you grow weak or suck from being chivalrous."
> 
> Til next time, this is Chickenflight, signing off.


	3. Ch.2 (Nightmoon/Leafheart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmoon kidnaps his daughter for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: So, first request time. That's hype and all. Here's Nightmoon X Leafheart, requested by BravestarBDB. Hope you don't mind me making up random background characters as I go.

Leafheart's eyes began to flicker open, and she started to take in her new surroundings. A deep, dark, damp cave, with water dripping for stalactites being the only sound she could hear. She attempted to move, but found her legs bound with tendrils of ivy. She was stuck, legs tied to stalagmites and splayed, leaving not much of her to the imagination. _How did I get here!? What's going on!?_ It suddenly flashed back to Leafheart exactly how she had ended up here.

_One salty tear fell from Leafheart's jade eyes into the murky swamp below as she reflected yet again on the death of her mother. [It's not fair. Why did she have to die? Why couldn't Icesong save her?] She reflected back on the incident in sorrow. A raiding party from RiverClan had crossed the border and attacked the border patrol brutally until re-enforcements had arrived. Bluewing, Darkstorm, and Kestrelclaw all had been severely injured, but her mother, Patchflower, had been by far the worst off. After 3 hours of being in critical condition, her mother had passed away, in severe pain the whole time, despite their medicine cat Icesong's best efforts. Kestrelclaw was forced to move to the elder's den after his broken leg refused to heal properly, and Darkstorm still had a limp from the battle. [Next RiverClan cat's pelt I see is going to be lining my nest. I can't believe those bastards would do something like that, kill or almost kill 4 cats who were severely outmatched in terms of numbers. Mangy fleabags.]_

_A pawstep behind her startled Leafheart, and she quickly whirled around, to face the eyes of her father. "Nightmoon?! What do you want?!"_

_"I came to look for you. Your clanmates are worried, you know," Nightmoon replied, in an innocent tone._

_"Since when do you care about me?" she sniped back, her grief, sorrow, and rage at her mother's death all beginning to show in an unstable cacophony of emotions.  
_

_"Maybe I just want to talk with my daughter," he meowed softly, bringing a more hopeful expression to Leafheart's face. Leafheart had always wanted her father to be there for her, but he always acted like she didn't exist, or like they weren't related. She never understood why her father always pushed her away, but had always hoped he would want her, someday. Now that her mother was gone, all she just wanted was someone to comfort her, to help these painful emotions to stop. Maybe her father could be that cat, at least once?_

_Leafheart, however, had her hopes shattered when she felt something hard impact her skull. She fell to the ground, and then unconscious to the sound of a arrogant snicker._

"Help!" she yowled, hoping anyone was close enough to hear her. Unfortunately for her, someone was.

"I'd tell you to shut up, but I mean, we're so deep in the tunnels that nobody will be able to hear you, so, scream to your heart's content, Leafkit," Nightmoon snarled, walking out from around the corner where he'd been waiting for her to awaken. The emotion in his eyes was plain to read and more terrifying to Leafheart than anything else. Pure, primal, uncontrollable lust practically oozed from Nightmoon's forest green eyes, and as he met Leafheart's eyes he smirked as she began to quake in fear.

"Please, dad, l-l-let me go..." she squeaked out, terror displayed vividly in her expression. Nightmoon just walked over to her, unsheathing his claws, and slashing her with a glancing blow across her face.

"You aren't my daughter, bitch. No child of mine would be acting like a little scared kit, or begging for mercy," he muttered coldly, as his gaze turned to her underbelly, and then her core. She wasn't a particularly impressive looker, he observed. Nothing bad, but say... Roseflight of ThunderClan, was a much prettier calico, even if capturing her would be a little harder. But then again, there was a certain pleasure to punishing this little bitch. She would always nag at him, trying to impress him with pathetic showings. "Oh, daddy, I caught a mouse today," or "Daddy, daddy, I beat Redpaw in training today." She never seemed to realize how annoying she was to him, and how little he wanted her around. He probably would have done this sooner, but Patchflower was always there to save her. They made a 'deal', that he would take any... frustrations out on her instead of Leafheart. She acted like this was a sacrifice, but they both knew she lusted for his huge cock inside of her more than anything else. It's not like Patchflower wasn't a more than worthy partner anyways. She did have such luscious hips, and such a tight core, plus she could give a blowjob like nobody else could. She was a calico, after all.

Nightmoon wasn't really sure what it was about calicos that did it for him, but ever since he was young and he first saw one, Patchflower's mother Sandflight, he'd had a crush on them ever since. Sandflight may have died long before he was able to get to have any fun with her, but he was still smitten with the mix of pelt colours. Something about the way those oranges, blacks, and whites meshed together just turned him on.

While she wasn't maybe the most attractive calico Nightmoon had seen, she was a virgin, which managed to turn him on even further, with the idea of being the one to take it.

In contrast to Nightmoon, Leafheart wasn't turned on at all. Terrified was a more accurate description of her feelings, and the bleeding claw scratch on her cheek wasn't helping anything.

"Now, my little bitch, we can do this two ways. You cooperate, and be a good little girl, and I can make sure you get some pleasure out of this too. Otherwise... let's just say you won't enjoy the alternative." Nightmoon's meow was just as cold as the look in his eyes, and it sent another shiver through Leafheart's spine.

"Please don't," she begged, struggling against her restraints futilely. Nightmoon merely shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'll give you one last chance. Cooperate, be a good little girl, and then I may even let you go after. If not.. well, I can always just keep you down here until you cooperate. Or, maybe I should just leave you here. I hear the floods happen a lot down here." Nightmoon's frosty tone sent more cold chills to Leafheart.

"Don't do this to me, please!" Nightmoon again shook his head, sighing audibly at her continued protests.

"I guess we'll be doing this the hard way," he muttered, sending another slice of his claws over Leafheart's left flank.

"Ah!" she screamed, flinching at the pain. The dark tom merely chuckled.

"That's just a taste of what I'm going to be doing to you. But you want to know what the worst part of it is, for you? You'll like it, little slut. You'll try to deny it, but you'll know, will always know, that you liked this."

"No..."

"Oh, yes." Nightmoon then moved towards her head. With one, quick movement, his position changed to being over top of her, with one other notable feature. His thick, erect member was lying directly on Leafheart's face. Her eyes widened as she took a look at the huge erection, and involuntarily her core became a little damp. _Noooo! I don't like this! I just want it to stop!_

"Now, open wide, and suck. I'll give you one chance to not make this hard on yourself." Leafheart's only response was to twist her face as far away from his engorged member as possible.

"Fine, bitch, you had your chance." With that said, Nightmoon sunk one of his claws directly into the young warrior's belly. She immediately yet out a yowl of pain, as Nightmoon promptly muffled it.

"Now, suck it. Bite me and I will shred you. Starting with that virgin core of yours." Out of options, and resolve, Leafheart did just that, tentatively touching the rock-hard member with her tongue, before rasping it along the soft flesh of it.

"You call that sucking, bitch?" he responded, sinking a single claw into one of her forelegs. Leafheart promptly improved her movements, pressing her tongue into his sac and sheathe as he pushed more of his cock into her open mouth. She began to suck on his balls, resisting the gag reflex his dick was triggering.

"There we go, that's more like it. That's a good little slut." He then forced his member even deeper, almost pushing his balls to her throat. A muffled whimper was heard in response to this act, but he ignored it, as he began thrusting into her throat.

Leafheart was in agony. Between the disgusting taste of her father's cock, her open, bleeding wounds, the mental scarring attribute of this whole act, and his barbs digging into her throat, everything just hurt. The worst thing was the heat beginning to emanate from her core, though. Somehow all this vomit-inducing torture was turning her on, and she hated herself for it.

With a twitch, Nightmoon silently came, sending jets of thick, warm, salty cum into Leafheart's mouth. As he pulled out of Leafheart's semen-filled mouth, she began to try and spit it out. Nightmoon dug another claw into her foreleg in response.

"Swallow." Reluctantly, Leafheart just did that, cringing as the salty fluid slid down her scratched mouth and throat, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She whimpered again, softly, just wanting this torture to end.

Meanwhile, Nightmoon's dark eyes flashed with amusement as he noticed the moisture around her womanhood.

"Hmm, looks like somebody is enjoying this. Aren't you just a little slutty, huh?" Leafheart quivered in response.

"N-no.. don't.."

"Don't do what? This?" he muttered, brushing a claw against her puffy lips, as he smirked to the sound of Leafheart gasping.

"Here. Let's just establish something, since you obviously haven't realized this yet, slut," Nightmoon growled forcefully, adding pressure to his claw, pushing it into her soft skin.

" **I** am in charge here, **I** make the rules, and you can do absolutely nothing aside from what you already did; refuse to make this easy on yourself."

Leafheart only whimpered as he crawled onto her, positioning his huge cock above her pussy. With a smile, he plunged down into her, easily shattering her barrier.

She screamed in agony, tears streaming down his face, as he paused. "Oh, did I hurt you a little?" With a chuckle, he thrusted the rest of his engorged length down, pushing the whole thing down into her tight core as his barbs pressed tightly into her walls, raking them. He sighed as he began to thrust deeply into her, pushing his entire cock back and forth into her, apathetic to Leafheart's cries for pity.

Slowly, however, Leafheart's pain was blossoming into something even worse; pleasure.

"A-ah..." she moaned softly, hating herself for every second her treacherous body enjoyed this.

"Heh. Knew you were a slut," Nightmoon muttered as he continued ramming himself into her, thrusting back and forth, the occasional moan from Leafheart piercing the air. He continued to smash into her pussy, feeling pressure begin to build up inside of his member as her walls clenched against him.

"Now, shall I cum inside of you? Hm, I suppose I can't have you getting pregnant if I decide to let you live. Then again, I could just keep you here. Maybe you'd have some nice little calico kits that would be even more willing to be my whores?"

"N-nnoo.. ahhh.. please d-ohhh... don't..." Leafheart mewed in response between moans. She could feel her own dreaded climax nearing, as her walls began to tighten even further around Nightmoon's thick member.

"Well here. I won't, and I'll untie you, if you do another round or two willingly. Then, I let you go, and you never speak of this. Ever. Otherwise, you could just be my little slut down here whenever I feel like it, and I never let you go. Your choice."

"O-okay, just don't.. ahhh.. cum inside of me.." Leafheart whimpered, desperate to be free of this, and not end up pregnant.

"Smart choice," Nightmoon muttered, as her walls clenched, releasing her cum onto his member. Pulling out as he felt his own climax coming, he sprayed a stream of sticky semen across Leafheart's underbelly. He then dipped his head down, swiping his tongue into her core for a taste of her.

"Hmm, not bad Leafkit, not bad. Tastes almost as good as your mom." Leafheart just glared in response. Nightmoon rolled his eyes, before rubbing his tail across her core, soaking up a little bit of Leafheart's juices. He then moved his tail in front of her mouth. Leafheart just stared at it in response.

"Open wide, unless you want more punishment."

"Fine, just get this over- mphht..." Leafheart was interrupted by Nightmoon's tail pushing into her mouth, rubbing her own juices onto her tongue. To her surprise, she found herself enjoying the sinful treat, despite her disgust.

Pulling back his tail, Nightmoon unsheathed his claws, slicing through the ivy tendrils like they were thin air. Leafheart slowly got up, her clawed foreleg a little unsteady.

"Just... make this quick..." she muttered sharply.

"Oh, please, the only reason you've done this much is deep down, you know you enjoy it. Now, hunting crouch." Shooting back a look of hatred, she knelt down, moving away her tail. Nightmoon moved up behind her, pressing his cock against her just above her wet lips. To his enjoyment, a small whimper came from the calico warrior. _Hm, I wonder how tight her other hole is_ _._ The dark tom then shifted his hips upward, pressing himself against her tail-hole.

"W-wait, what are you- AAH!" Leafheart screamed in pain as her father thrusted into her tight tail-hole, pressing his length inside of it.

"Ah.. ahh.. st-stop it..." she squealed, as he began to hump against her. Slowly her pain once again transformed into pleasure, and her pleas for him to stop changed into moans, her body betraying her again.

"Heh, even a slut for anal, are you," Nightmoon mumbled between thrusts, as his tempo increased. Leafheart continued moaning, beginning to press back into him, thrusting her hips backwards in time with his movements. He could feel himself coming near the brink already through his daughter's frenzied movements. She began rolling her hips against his movements and Nightmoon finally lost any resolve he had, shooting a thick stream of warm, sticky cum into her ass. He pulled back out of her, as she sighed softly.

Nightmoon tilted his hips lower before pressing his member into Leafheart's awaiting pussy, as his seed began to drip out of Leafheart's tail-hole. Leafheart moaned audibly against the contact, as he thrusted into her.

"Ahhh... A-ahh!" she screamed, bliss filling her body as she felt her father's cock slide back and forth against her walls. _It feels so good. Why does this feel so good, it's so wrong._ A twinge of disgust filled her at the thought of it, but pleasure quickly overcame any other thoughts.

Nightmoon sighed contentedly at the screams of his daughter. _She's not half bad, actually. Very tight, and what she lacks in skill she makes up in enthusiasm, despite how reluctant she might want to believe she is._ The incestuous act honestly just served to turn him on, also.

"Make daddy proud and cum for me, daughter," he mewed softly into her ear, sending shudders through Leafheart's lithe form. She continued moaning as she began inexperiencedly rolling her hips against him, intensifying their pleasure.

"Yes slut, I called you daughter. You're finally good for something; fucking," he added, as an especially loud wail from her split the air. Leafheart came violently, limbs flailing in sheer pleasure as she almost collapsed.

"Here, I'll even give you a reward," he whispered again, a devious grin forming, as he felt his breaking point draw near. With one final, herculean thrust he came inside of Leafheart, filling her to the brim with his seed.

"Nooo..." she protested weakly, exhausted, as her forelegs gave out beneath her.

After a momentum, Nightmoon broke the silence. "You may go now. Speak of this with anyone, and you're back here, permanently. Of course, seeing how much you enjoyed it, that might not be a punishment. Perhaps you want to do it again sometime?"

"I hate you, you.. bastard," she muttered softly in reply, feeling cum spilling out of his core as he pulled out of her. He just smirked, as he walked away from her, feeling glee at the sounds of Leafheart's muffled sobbing behind him.


End file.
